Dig dig Qubell
dig dig Qubell is a main unlocking system of jubeat Qubell. Player earns dig points (dp.) from playing each TUNE. After all TUNEs in each credit were played, dig points would be consumed to dig QUBEs. REWARDS, such as music, title or BONUS TUNE POINT could be got from a certain QUBE. There were Permanent QUBE and Special QUBE which available only in a certain period. After all STAGEs of selected QUBE were cleared, that QUBE could not be chosen anymore. QUBE There are mainly 3 types of QUBE: * ordinary QUBE that need dig points, specifically 100 dp., for digging through it, * black QUBE with a hole that need a luminous KEY QUBE for cracking it and * yellow UNLOCK CHALLENGE QUBE that player must clear UNLOCK CHALLENGE to break it. dig points To completely break an ordinary QUBE, 100 dp. is needed. dig points can be earned from playing TUNE. The table below shows dp. obtained in the RESULT screen from each criteria. After the RESULT screen, obtained dig points will be filled into a TOTAL dig points gauge. Note that each QUBE has its own gauge of dig points. That is, dig points obtained from playing TUNE in currently-chosen QUBE cannot be used to dig another QUBE. As the exact amount of dp. needed to fill a gauge completely for 1 time is not shown, one can assume that about 565 dp. is needed to fill a gauge completely for 1 time. When all ordinary QUBEs in the stage were gone and there is dig points still in the gauge, it can be used in the NEXT STAGE of that QUBE only. LEVEL×RATING This table lists dp. obtained from playing each TUNE which depends on the RESULT of a play. Sあつめ When a target song is played, dp. will be earned according to RATING player gets. Player gets dp. for every S appeared in RATING as shown in the following table. Player can get at most 9 S for each song as there is 3 difficulties available in each song and 3 S can be obtained at most from each difficulty. Note that, player does not earn dp. from an S that have been already achieved. For example, when player gets RATING SS from playing a certain song, some dp. is earned for these 2 S. One must clear this song with RATING SSS or above to earn dp. from the last S. KEY QUBE When KEY QUBE is found in the STAGE, it will be luminous when the condition is achieved. There are 2 main types of conditions: * A condition that requires player to clear song(s) under the given conditions. When a condition of this type is achieved after a KEY QUBE was found, it will be luminous. That is, only results from clearing songs after the discovery of KEY QUBE will fulfill the condition. * A condition that requires a total amount of songs cleared with given conditions. That is, all clearings prior to and after the discovery of KEY QUBE will have a contribution to condition fulfilling. If a condition is met when the KEY QUBE was discovered, it will be luminous immediately after 1st TUNE in the next credit. As mentioned earlier, player does not need to make all KEY QUBEs in each STAGE become luminous to clear a STAGE. When some KEY QUBE become luminous as shown in the screen after RESULTS screen, a number of more needed luminous KEY QUBE to clear a STAGE will be shown. UNLOCK CHALLENGE When only a yellow QUBE left in the STAGE, UNLOCK CHALLENGE category will be accessible from the Category SELECT screen. When the condition is achieved, UNLOCK CHALLENGE QUBE will be dug and the STAGE is cleared. In Emerald, MORE condition is also given. It does not to be achieved for UNLOCK CHALLENGE QUBE to be broken. Only normal condition is needed. However, STAGE 13 can be cleared only if MORE condition of all UNLOCK CHALLENGE in Emerald is satisfied. For UNLOCK CHALLENGE whose MORE condition haven't been achieved yet, they can be accessed from Category SELECT screen on 1st TUNE until it is cleared with MORE condition. For clearing conditions and list songs in repertoire of UNLOCK CHALLENGE in each STAGE, please see a page of each QUBE. Category:jubeat Qubell Category:dig dig Qubell